Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dimming circuit and a solid state light source device, and in particular, to a dimming circuit and a solid state light source device, in which the dimming circuit is able to adjust the light emission of the solid state light source device.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, due to the advantages of the light emitting diode (LED), such as high efficiency and ability to save energy, the light emitting diode has replaced the traditional light source in many applications and has become an important area of research.
However, if the present LED driving circuit is configured to achieve a dimming function, a capacitor must be additionally installed in the driving circuit to limit the current, thus lowering the power factor, which may not be in compliance with the regulations of each country. In addition, extra modification of the driving circuit is needed for different products, and this will lead to lack modularization design and the design of circuit control will become complicated and costly. Therefore, ways in which to modularize the circuitry used for dimming LEDs and to improve the power factor of the system are important areas of research in the field.